


Blurryface

by SheDiedThere



Series: Crybaby [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheDiedThere/pseuds/SheDiedThere





	1. Blurryface

My name's Blurryface and I care what you think.


	2. Heavydirtysoul

Josh pushed me to the back of the library and connected our lips in a heated kiss. 

"I love you." He said pulling me closer.

"I love you too," I said kissing him harder.

"You're fucked up." He smirked pulling away. 

"I'm sorry Mister J," I said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Oh really? Want me to throw you around a little? Hu, Quinn?" He said swatting my thigh. 

"This doesn't mean I've lost my dream, just right now I've got a really crazy mind to clean," I said pulling away from him. 

"Crybaby!" I heard someone shout

I looked around the corner and Melanie Martinez was cornered by the Cheerleaders being kicked like a dog. 

"Stop! Please!" She begged

I rushed over to them and pulled them away from her. She wrapped her arms around herself. I pulled her close and she freaked out. 

"Hey, it's okay," I said holding her closer.

I picked her up and took her to the nurse's office. "I want the world to go away."

"Don't say that you're wanted," I argued

I got to the office and sat her on the bed.

"Melanie sweetheart I'm going to call your parents." The nurse said looking at Melanie's bruises.

"No, please don't." Melanie cried

'Ask if you can take her home.' Blurryface said pinching my arm

"Can I take her home?" I asked

Melanie shook her head 'no' and looked down. 

"Get back to class, Tyler." Nurse Griffith said pointing to the door 

I ran back to the library but I got stopped by Mrs. Allen. 

"Tyler! Stop running." She said 

"Yes ma'am," I smiled

'Bitch.' Blurryface said flipping her off

She walked off and I pulled Blurryface towards the library. 

"Took you long enough Harls." He joked

"Shut up lunatic," I said punching his chest

He swatted me and I gave him a hurt look. I felt myself slipping towards Blurryface. Josh grabbed my arm and drug me out of the school. 

'Kill him!' Bluryface yelled in my ear

"NO!" I yelled

"Ty are you okay?" Josh said turning around

"Bluryface." I whimpered

He pulled me to his car and pushed me in. I buckled up and sat on my hands 

'He doesn't love you.' Blurryface said

'You're nothing.'

'He feels sorry for you.'

'It's not like he's gonna stick around for long.'

"Josh make him stop!" I yelled

"Ty it's okay." He said calming me down 

"No, it's not!" I yelled back 

He climbed into my lap and pulled my hands out from under me. he the proceeded to kiss my palms. "Ty please," he whispered

"Josh he wants me to kill you." 

"Ty he's a voice in your head," Josh said biting my lip

"I can see him," I argued

"What?"


	3. Stressed Out

"Ty are you okay?" Josh said running his hands through my hair.

"He won't go away." I said looking over at him.

"Why not?" He said kissing my neck.

"He won't stop saying you don't love me." I whimpered.

"Let's get out of this town." Josh said crawling into my lap.

"Yeah let's go." I smiled.

"Ty get your stuff together." He smiled.

"Wait, Josh not right now." I said.

"Give me a month." I said grabbing his hand.

"Okay take as long as you need." He said sitting next to me.

"This is all so stressing," I said.

I smiled and connected our lips in a slow kiss. I felt josh kiss me back with more passion. 

'Kill him, Tyler!' Blurryface yelled.

'Now there's a gun in the drawer!' 

I kissed josh harder and started to grind my body against him. 

'I'll do it.' He sneered.

"Tyler!" Josh yelled grabbing for the gun.

"Stop, Blurry!" I yelled.

"Tyler put the gun down!" Josh yelled.

I looked at my hands where the gun was fit perfectly in my palm. I dropped it and pushed myself to the wall. 

"Josh I'm so sorry!" I cried pulling my hair.

"Tyler stop." He said 

I crawled over to him and sat in his lap. he smiled and ran his hands over my back. I hummed in content and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered 

"Baby boy calm down." He said kissing my shoulder.

"He wants control." I said looking out the window.

"Don't let him. I love you too much." He said biting my shoulder lightly. 

"Don't bite me." I laughed 

'Tyler don't ignore me!' Blurryface yelled.

I turned my head away fro him and smiled into Josh's shoulder. Josh pulled me closer and I felt safe.


	4. Ride

Ride

School hadn't even started and me and josh where tucked behind a book case away from cameras and eyes. He was sucking my face off and I was pulling his hair, that's when I heard crying and I went to investigate the situation. I looked around and saw Melanie crying.

I ran and pulled her into my arms then giving Blurryface control.

/blurryface\

"No!" She shouted.

She fought against me and I let her go. She immediately crawled away from me and I watched her.

"Are you calm now?" I questioned.

"Yes I'm fine now." She replied.

We sat there for a minute and then I smiled at her.

"Melanie I really like you; I think you're so pretty." I said smiling over at her.

I leaned in to kiss her and Rachel slapped us both. Melanie didn't realize it wasn't me and ran off. I grabbed her by the hair and drug her to Josh and smirked. I covered her mouth as Josh slit her throat covering himself in blood. 

Tyler licked his lips at the sight and kissed him hard. I broke the kiss and ran after Melanie. I quickly caught up to her and wrapped my arms around her. 

'Take her home!' Tyler yelled 

"I'm taking you home." I stated 

She shook her head 'no' and I picked her up.

"She slapped me too." I deadpanned.

I continued to walk to Josh's truck and sat her in it. Tyler knew where she lived because he lives a couple blocks down from her. 

'Turn right.' He said. 

I followed his directions to her house and we got out of the truck.

"Do you want me to come with?" I asked. 

She shook her head yes and I followed her to the door. She finally unlocked it and I saw a makeup bag and clothes all over the floor. She ran upstairs and I followed. 

"Where those your mums?" I questioned.

"N-no." She whimpered.

I pulled her into my arms and we fell asleep.

"Night Mel." I whispered 

/tyler\

I was awoke to a small child crawling on me. 

"What time is it?" I mumbled. 

"One." Melanie smiled.

"Shit!" I cursed.

"That's a bad word." The little girl said.

"He's fine Ruby." Melanie laughed.

"Okay." Ruby smiled and laid on Melanie's bears.

Melanie snuggled up to her and I snuggled up to Melanie. We fell back asleep and I had a dream about Josh.

"Ty. Psst. Tyler!" The small girl said.

I smiled and opened my eyes. She smiled and I felt everything light up around me. 

"It's time to wake up!" She smiled. 

"Okay sweetie." I smiled back 

She laughed as I made a funny face. She was an angel standing in a room with a demon. I picked her up and she laughed even more. 

"I have to get dressed now TyTy." She smiled and I sat her down. 

She ran out of the room as Melanie came in. I picked up a picture and smiled, it was Melanie and her family from when she was younger.

"You where cute when you where younger." I smiled looking at the picture.

"What I'm not cute now?" She smirked 

"No I mean you are cute, I um, I'm rambling." I said setting the picture down.

"It fine. I'm not doing anything but taking care of Ruby and I think she likes you." Melanie smiled down at the girl wrapped around my leg.

"Mine!" Ruby giggled 

Melanie smiled and then walked downstairs. Ruby pulled on my jeans and I got down to her level.

"Yes ma'am?" I smiled 

"Melanie likes you and I think you two would be cute together." She whispered.

"You think so?" I smiled. 

'Yeah we could kill her. Or fuck her.' Blurryface said walking up

She blushed and shook her head 'yes' than ran off. My phone went off.

'Babe I'm horny come over!-Josh'

I ran downstairs and ran into Melanie.

"Where are you going?" She asked 

'Fuck her Tyler! God look at her ass.' Blurryface yelled. 

"I have to go, bye." I said running out the door.

'Asshole why didn't you?' Blurryface said hitting me, 'Come on her mom was drunk and her brother was stoned out of his mind.'

I continued to ignore him and got in the truck. I made my way over to Josh's house and quickly jumped out of the truck. I ran to the door and I didn't even have time to knock before Josh pulled me into the house and pushed me against the door.

"Babe slow down." I laughed throwing his keys into the bowl

"Come on upstairs now or I'll take you over the table." Josh said undoing his jeans.

I walked over to the table and laid back. I smirked and he ran over to me and pulled my jeans down. I grabbed my wallet before it hit the ground and pulled out a condom and a small package of lube throwing them at Josh. 

"God you make life hard." He growled.

"Yeah well you're making me hard." I laughed.

Josh tore the condom open and-

"Joshua Dun!"

'Busted! Whore.' Blurryface said smacking my thigh.

"We eat dinner there!" Mrs. Dun yelled. 

"Sorry?" Josh shrugged 

"Tyler off the table before I call your mum." She said covering her eyes.

"Yes ma'am." I said getting off the table and pulling my jeans back up.

"Josh go to your room." Mrs. Dun said walking the bathroom.

I smirked and mimicked a blowjob with air and Josh flipped me off.

"Joshua!" Mrs. Dun yelled 

I started to laugh and he went up to his room. 

"Tyler can I talk to you because I know Josh won't." Mrs. Dun said coming into the dinning room.

"Yeah of course." I smiled.

"Let's go to the living room instead." She smiled and motioned for me to follow.

I sat down on the couch and she pointed to the spot next to me.

"Yes." I said looking at my feet.

"Here?" The love seat.

"Yes." 

The coffee table, Yes. The Lazy boy, Multiple times. The window, surprisingly no.

"My god is there a place in this house you have not had sex!" She yelled 

"Yes. Your room." I said biting my cheek.

"Oh my god." She said walking out.

I felt Blurryface pinch me and I jumped up. I ran up to Josh's room and saw him standing in the door way.

"Hey baby." He smiled. 

"Mr. J." I smirked.


	5. Fairly Local

Fairly Local 

/blurryface\

I watched as Josh drug the girl down the stairs; a wicked smirk plastered on my face. He dropped the girl at my feet and gave me a pissed look.

"Yes?" I smiled.

"Tyler we have talked about this Rachel was the last one." He said sternly.

"She flipped me off." I defended.

"That doesn't make it okay to kill her!" He yelled. 

"You're so uptight." I said walking off. 

He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back. I turned around and slapped him. 

"You Goddamn bitch!" He spat.

I smirked as he rubbed his now red cheek. I walked up the stairs and saw the trail of blood leading from Tyler's room. I panicked and ran to get the bleach. 

"Now you feel sorry!" Josh yelled. 

"Don't talk to me just help me get this up." I said 

"No it's your mess." Josh said picking up his water.

"I go down you go down with me." I said handing him a sponge.

He huffed and started to scrub the floor. I dropped my sponge and huffed. Josh growled at me and I laughed.

"Pick up that fucking sponge and clean." Josh said grabbing my wrist.

I pulled my wrist away and he tightened his grip. I huffed and he let go after giving the look. I looked at the mark that was now on my wrist and I got agitated.

"Josh you're a terrible person!" I spat.

Josh stopped and looked at me astonishment in his eyes. I grabbed him and drug him to the door as he hit my back. 

"Let me go!" He yelled as I opened the door.

I stoped and let Tyler take over and clean up the mess.

/tyler\

I looked at my surroundings and I felt something hitting my back I looked down and and saw I had Josh's collar in my hand. I quickly let go and dropped to the ground. I looked over at Josh and his cheek was bright red and his neck was bleeding a little.

"What happened?" I said confusion and worry coating my voice.

"You're a bitch Tyler." He said getting up and walking upstairs.

I looked at the house and I felt the pain in my back immediately. I laid down on the floor and waited for Josh to comeback down stairs.

"Babe we need to talk." He said the smell of bleach following him. 

"Joshy what happened?" I said sitting up.

"What do you mean what happened!" He yelled. 

"I don't remember!" I screamed back.

"What?" He said sitting next to me. 

"I have a giant pain in my back and my wrist hurts; plus it smells like bleach everywhere." I said 

"Tyler you killed someone." He said looking me in the eye.


	6. Tear In My Heart

Tear in my heart 

/tyler\

It was Sunday afternoon and me and josh just finished cleaning up the blood after he explained everything that happened. 

"Ty are you okay?" He asked kissing my forehead.

I stayed silent the words not able to move up my throat. He pulled me closer and I snuggled into his chest.

"We have to talk about it." He said looking down. 

I hid my face further in his neck and he sighed. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same. I felt him squeeze my back and I hissed in pain. 

"Say something your scaring me I don't know any other way to get you to talk." He hiccuped.

"I don't know what to feel!" I shouted. "I just killed someone and I don't remember it!" 

"It's not my fault." He whispered 

"I don't cares Josh your treating this like my grandmother just died." I said pushing myself away from him. 

"You're such a brat." He spat getting off the bed. 

"You're insane." I said pulling off my shirt. 

"I'm insane! I'm insane!" He yelled at me. 

"Yes, you're full out psychopath." I huffed. 

"Lay down, now." He demanded run his hand over the giant bruises.

I quickly followed his orders scared of more pain. I felt his boot collide with my side and I hissed in pain. 

"I'm a psychopath Tyler?" He hissed.

"No! You're not!" I yelled wanting him to stop.

He grabbed me by my hair and I moaned in pleasure.

"Oh!" He said letting go of my hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to it just came out! I'm sorry!" I panicked.

He smiled and pulled me into his arms. I started to cry and he looked at me sympathy covering his face. 

This is love. Bruises. Pain. Kisses. And yelling.

And I love Josh Dun


	7. Lane Boy

Lane Boy

/Tyler\

I was on my Facebook when I saw a video of Melanie yelling at Kyle.

"Babe what is that." He said rubbing my sides. 

I showed him the video and he pulled me into his arms. He kissed my head and we scrolled down further seeing the news article about her mom and dad's death.

"We need to go to school." I said getting off my bed.

"But I don't wanna." Josh whined.

"Okay I'm going though." I said grabbing my bag.

I walked out the door and to Josh's truck. I started to and josh ran out a second later.

"I didn't think you'd actually come." I laughed as he got in. 

"Shut up." He barked. 

"Okay." I laughed.

I drive to the school and josh huffed as he got out of the truck. I quickly followed him grabbing on to his belt loop. He turned around and pushed me away.

I fell to the ground and he walked off. I then quickly picked myself up and headed to class. 

I went through my first five classes thinking of this morning then lunch came around and I had to face Josh. I walked into the lunchroom and Halsey was holding him down on the table.

"Touch me agin Dun." She said pulling his arm further up.

"Okay, okay." I said pulling her off of him.

"It was his goddamn fault." She laughed.

"Whatever I don't care." I said sitting in between them.

"Ashley was the one who was being a bitch." Josh said putting his arm around me.

I hissed and he tightened his grip around me. Halsey looked over and pulled him off.

"You idiot you're hurting him even more!" She yelled.

I got up and ran out into the hallway and Halsey quickly followed.

"Tyler what happened." She said making me sit down in the bench. 

"Nothing I fell." I said wiping my eyes

"Tyler what happened." She insisted.

"Nothing I swear." I huffed.

'Oh! The whore has a temper.' Blurryface mocked. 

"I do not!" I yelled back.

"Tyler what's going on?" Halsey said making me look at her.

"Josh hit me." I mumbled 

"He what!" She yelled. 

"It was my fault." I said looking at her.

"Tyler come with me." She said pulling me to the janitors closet.

I turned on the light and Halsey pulled off my shirt. I turned around and she gasped. "How is this your fault?" 

"I tried to kill him." I said hiding my face.

"Why?" She asked 

'He's a terrible person.' Blurryface popped off.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Tyler what's wrong?" She persisted 

"I don't remember it."

We walked back out after I collected myself. Halsey made sure to stay in between me and Josh. The bell rang and I went to my last classes, but as I went to the office during my last period I saw Melanie in The nurses office. She sat up and I saw Kyle.

"Melanie are you okay?" I asked. 

She looked up and I smiled at her.

"I'm fine my head just hurts a bit." She smiled. 

"I heard what happened Saturday night." I said looking down. 

"Tyler I don't think she needs you." Kyle said. 

"Okay well bye Melanie." I said walking back down the hall.

God he's an asshole.


	8. The Judge

The Judge 

/Blurryface\

"It's unfair." I huffed 

"What's unfair?" Josh said continuing to kiss my neck.

"Kyle gets to be with Melanie but I don't." I growled. 

"Dude you could have said it was you before I got into it." Josh said slapping me. 

"You know you're hurting little Tyler when you do that right?" I smirked

"He likes it and you know it." Josh laughed. 

"You're right I know everything about your precious little toy, right?" I laughed thinking of the one thing Tyler didn't want anyone to know. 

"I do too." He said.

"Not all of it." I smirked. 

"What don't I know?" Josh sad sitting down in the swivel chair.

"Oh you're sweet little Tyler has a secret Tumblr." I laughed grabbing the black laptop off the side table. 

I pulled up the website and signed into Tyler's account. I went to his blog and the pink was blinding. 

"What is this?" He said taking the laptop.

"It's what Tyler wants." I laughed.

He looked in awe as I laid back. I wanted to play a prank on Tyler and Josh, so I thought of the secret I just shared with Josh. 

"Joshy?" I said innocently.

"Oh! Ty you're up." Josh smiled. 

"What are you doing?" I asked. 

"Nothing, just shopping." He smiled. 

I walked over and saw he was still on Tumblr. 

"What is that?" I said trying to act worried. 

"It's your Tumblr. You left it open." He said wrapping his arm around my side.

"Oh!" I said going to sit down on the bed.

"Hey don't be shy. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked. 

"It's a little embarrassing." I said. 

"Well don't be embarrassed." He smiled.

I quickly switched over to Tyler and watched from the side.

Tyler wrapped his arms around josh and smiled. 

"How have you been?" He smiled 

"Good, that's an out of the blue question." Josh smiled. 

"How so?I just woke up." Tyler said stretching.

"You mean you where asleep?" Josh questioned.

"Yes?" Tyler said confusion leaking from his voice.

"Shit!" He yelled.

"What's wrong" Tyler said grabbing Josh's hand.

"Tyler I can't do this anymore." Josh said pulling his hand away.

'Hurt him Tyler!' I yelled 

"No I'm not going to." Tyler whimpered curling into a ball.

I picked up Tyler's phone and threw it. I was so pissed about everything. This was the last thing I needed was to carry around a depressed puppy for the rest of his existence. 

"Tyler calm down everything is fine, I just think we need a little break." Josh said rubbing Tyler's hand.

I grabbed josh by his hair and threw him to the ground. Tyler watched in horror as I took over and dragged Josh to the door. 

"I'm done Josh Dun!" I yelled at him. "I'm not going to do this anymore!" 

"You're schizophrenic Tyler! You think you can't handle it!" Josh yelled.

"Shut up you're nothing but a low life." I growled. 

I turned around and smirked at Tyler. I sat on the bed and watched as Josh's face turned bright red. He jumped on me and held my arms down.

"I'm done with you Tyler! You get abusive and I can't take it anymore!" Josh yelled slapping me.

Tyler rubbed his face and started to cry. I growled and pushed josh off me.

"Get out!" I yelled

"No!" He yelled back.

"Get out!" I yelled louder stomping my feet.

"You're a bitch." He growled and walked out.

I felt a pinch in my arm. I looked at Tyler and he had cut his wrist once then twice and the third times the charm. It stung like hell and I couldn't do anything about it. 

"You're hurting yourself more than you are me." I said turning around.

"I hate you." He cried. 

"I know Ty, I know." I smirked and gave him control making the cuts hurt him more.


	9. Doubt

Doubt

/tyler\

'You should call Melanie.' Blurryface said pinching my side.

"No I have to clean these cuts." I said dabbing my arm with a cotton ball covered in peroxide.

I hissed as he poured some on the cut. I smacked him away and he laughed. I gave up and grabbed my phone. I quickly dialed Melanie and she answered right away.

We had a five minute conversation and I was on my way to her place.

I got there and helped put up her party decorations. I let Blurryface take over half way through and I laid back and watched. 

"I need an outfit." Melanie declared.

'I'll help!' He smiled. 

I started to laugh and he glared at me. I stopped and watched as Melanie went through her closet. I pulled Blurryface to her closet and grabbed a pastel pink dress.

"How about this one?" I asked turning around.

She squealed in excitement as I handed her the dress. She put it on as I smiled. 

I looked at my phone and saw the time.

"Hey Mel I have to leave. I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?" I said giving her a hug.

I ran out of the house and jumped into my car. I felt guilt as I drove to my place. I just wanted josh back. I wanted him to hold me again. It's been two days and I'm already mopping like a lost puppy.

'Send him nudes.' Blurryface said popping up next to me. 

"Why?" I asked

'He always thought you had a nice body, it was his weakness.' Blurryface laughed. 

I laughed along with him. We got home and I walked inside.

"Hey Tyler where have you been?" My mom said coming from the kitchen.

"I was with a friend." I said.

"Who was it? Oh how I hope it wasn't josh, that boy is a bad influence." She huffed wiping her hands on a rag.

"It wasn't mom it was Melanie, she just needed someone to help her put up her decorations." I said walking upstairs.

"Go to bed you have school in the morning!" She yelled 

"You know if you weren't a demon you could actually be a nice person." I smiled 

'But who would have gotten you the balls to ask out josh if I didn't fuck up your life.' Blurryface said laying down on the bed.

"You're right." I said going to my closet to get something for the picture.

I was actually going to do this, and in front of Blurryface. God I was going to regret my life choices. I pushed the thoughts out and put on the pink lace nightgown.

"Blurry you can't make fun of me." I said fear taking over.

'Come on Ty you look hot.' He said grabbing my ass.

I moaned and he laughed handing me my phone. 

'Take the damn thing.' He huffed.

I went to the bathroom and spent ten minutes trying to take the perfect picture. I quickly sent it with the caption 'I miss you daddy;)'

I waited a little for josh to reply as Blurryface sat and watched my phone.

I heard my phone go off and I quickly picked it up.

'I miss you too, baby boy.-josh'

'Come over I'm lonely.- tyler'

'Be there in a minute. Is the warden up?-josh' 

'Sadly yes but you can just use the side door.-tyler'

'Be here in a minute baby boy.- josh'

I quickly picked up my room not thinking that this would work. I grabbed my robe and walked into the hall.

"Tyler Joseph!" My mom yelled

"Yes ma'am?" I said turning around.

"What are you doing up?" She said setting down the glass in her hand.

"I was getting a drink from the shed. I left my soda back there." I lied. 

"Okay hurry back. I'm gonna head up to bed." She yawned.

I snuck out to the back to be met with the devils eyes. I walked close and then the words spilled out of his mouth like venom.

"Hey, baby boy." 

Then I did the craziest thing. 

I smiled back.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Speak up small one." He said tilting my head up.

I blushed as he undid my robe. He ran his hands up and down my sides and I leaned into his touch as he picked me up.

"I missed you." I said as he kissed my neck.

"I bet you did." He said walking to the house.

"We can't wake up mama." I said grabbing his hand.

"Would be a shame if she came down and saw her precious little boy being fucked over her freshly cleaned counter. She's already pissed about the blood we spilt on the new carpet. She still think it's wine?" Josh said lifting me onto the counter.

"Yes sir." I said pulling myself closer to him.

"Maybe we should add some more." He smirked grabbing a knife and pressing it to my hip.

"No! I don't want that!" I said trying to get away from him.

"Stop moving or it'll be more." Josh said sliding the blade over my thigh.

I bit my hand to muffle my screams. He handed me a rag and I bit down. 

The pain was unbearable but I suffered through as he marked my thigh.

"Done." He said swatting the marks.

I looked down and saw Josh's name carved into my leg. Tears started to develop in my eyes. I handed him the rag and he started to clean up the drying blood.

"I don't want to do that anymore." I whimpered as he picked me up.

"Suck it up." He said taking me upstairs.

I whimpered and hid my face in his neck. We got to my room and he threw me on my bed. I bit my lip as he sucked on my neck pulling my leg up.

"Look at this beautiful body. It's all mine." Josh said squeezing my hips.

I moaned and bucked my hips up. I then felt a sharp slap to my thigh. 

"Still." He growled squeezing my hips again.

"Yes sir." I whimpered. 

I choked back a sob as he dug his finger into the cuts. He knew what he was doing and how painful it was. Yet here he was digging his finger into the cut he created. He smirked at me then wiped the blood on my face. 

I sat there in shock as Blurryface started to take over encouraging this behavior. I started to cry as josh cut my thigh more.

"Blurry! Make him stop." I cried 

'Shut up this is what you get.' Blurryface spat. 

I bit my lip to quiet my screams. Josh smirked showing me his hand covered in my blood. I cried harder knowing this was the person I was in love with.

"I love you so much baby boy." Josh smiled kissing me. 

Then the words fell from my mouth like maggots off a dead body. 

I love you, too.


	10. Polorize

Polorize

/Tyler\

"Wake up baby." My mom said lightly shaking me.

I rolled over the blanket sticking to my leg. I pulled it off silently screaming at the pain.

"Josh?" I whispered 

"Honey he's not here and he better not. Oh my God! What did do to your leg!" She yelled. 

I looked at the blood covering my leg that had soaked the gray sheets around me. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

"Tyler? Sweetie are you okay, that's a lot of blood." She said knocking on the door.

"I'm fine mom." I said hiding tears knowing I would have this on my body forever.

I grabbed a rag and dabbed the blood off. I wiped my cheeks and started wrapping my leg in gauze. I sniffled and went back to my room. 

"Honey we need to talk about this." My mom said holding the bloody sheets. 

"Mom I don't want to." I said slipping on a clean shirt.

'Tyler you're gonna have to say somethin.' Blurryface said squeezing my thigh. 

"I don't wanna." I deadpanned. 

'Whatever.' He growled.

I got dressed and ran out of the house. I was quick to get in my car and beat josh to school.

He was standing in the back like usual a cigarette held tightly in his hand. I smiled and ran over to him.

"Hiya!" I smiled.

He crossed his arms and put his cigarette out on my arm. I whimpered in pain and he leaned in kissing my forehead.

"Get to class." He said spanking me.

"Yes, sir." I whimpered walking into the building.

I saw Melanie and ran to give her a hug. She smelled like cotton candy and I found it relaxing. She turned around and hugged me tighter. 

"Here!"She said excitedly handing me cards to pass out.

I grabbed the cards and ran to put them in the respected lockers. We met back up at the front, the bell quickly ringing. 

I walked to class and saw josh flirting with a football player. I felt my face go red and I cleared my throat, they quickly pulled apart and josh swatted my ass.

"This is mine." Josh laughed squeezing my bum.

I bit my lip to not let a squeak out. Kyle started to laugh as I hid my face in his shoulder. 

"He's adorable." Kyle said grabbing my ass.

I yelled in surprise and tucked myself further into josh. Josh let me go and punched him dead in the nose. I hid my laughter as I heard the crack and saw the blood run down his face.

"You bitch!" he yelled.

I grabbed his ear and pulled him into the hall, Josh following behind me. Kyle was screaming for me to let him go but I continued.

"Tyler! Put him down!" Halsey yelled 

"Fuck off." I growled 

"Please stop you're scaring me!" She yelled louder 

"Let me go!" Kyle yelled louder.

I dropped him and smiled at the principal storming down the hall.

"You!" he said pointing his fat finger at me, "My office now!" 

I laughed and kicked him one last time before started walking down to his office. Josh grabbed my hand and we continued to walk together.

"You're terrible." he smirked. 

We continued to walk and I saw the counselor. She tucked her self into the chair and pointed to the principles office. I smirked and started to walk towards his office. The last of me had finally snapped and I wasn't surprised.

I looked around the dark office seeing the name plate with Mikes name on it. 

"Look where you have gotten us!" Josh said frustration leaking from his voice. 

"It's not my fault." I mumbled. 

"Yes it is!" He yelled louder, "It's your fucking mind that makes you kill people! News flash Tyler your schizophrenic!" 

I crossed my arms and wiped away my tears. I curled into myself and hid my tears. 

"Well you broke his nose, and his wrist." Mr. Mike said walking in the door, "but he's not pressing charges."

"To hell with him!" I yelled standing up

"Tyler please calm down." 

"No he grabbed my ass! And you aren't going to do a damn thing except put me and Josh in detention!" I spat.

"Tyler please calm down." Josh said grabbing my hand. 

"I will not calm down!" I said sitting down.

"Tyler there-" 

"I wanna press charges." I said. 

"Tyler don't be irrational here." Mr. Mike said defending the pervert.

"No I'm pressing charges." I growled. "Josh now." 

I got up and walked out. 

"Tyler I didn't say you could leave!" He said running after me. 

"And I didn't give your son permission to touch me." I said taking the detention slip and filling it out.

"See you at four!" Josh yelled as we walked back to class. 

I walked into the class and the teacher gave us a horrified look. I started smiling and the entire class got quite. Josh sat down and I sat in his lap. 

'Whore.' Blurryface laughed 

"Shit I was supposed to go to Melanie's tonight." I said to josh. 

"Tell her you can't go, I wanna have you tonight." He smiled squeezing my thigh.

I bit my lip and slipped into my chair. 

"Now, back to class." Mr. Barakat laughed nervously 

Kyle sent us death glares the entire class period. The bell rang and we ran down to the cafeteria. I wasn't surprised to see Halsey waiting by the trash can with a pissed look on her face. 

"Tyler Joseph!" She yelled. 

"Yes ma'am?" I smiled walking over to her. 

"You need to get your mind under control." She growled grabbing my arm and started to walk to the girls bathroom. 

"Why are we here?" I questioned leaning against the sink. 

She pulled down my jeans a little the scars from the previous night showing a little. 

"Did he do this?" She asked pressing her finger on the cut. 

"No. I did." I lied. 

She ripped my jeans down further and saw the bandage wrapped around my leg.

"Am I gonna regret this?" She asked grabbing on end of it.

"I don't know." I smirked. 

She unwrapped my leg and gasped at the word. I looked down and there his name was, along with a hole along the O.

"Oh my god!" She said her eyes watering. 

'Tyler they're beautiful!' Blurryface laughed. 

"You're right, they are." I smiled. 

'You need more.' He smiled. 

"I do need more!" I said excitedly.

"No you don't!" Halsey yelled. 

"Says you." I laughed.

"Says everyone!" She yelled, "You worry us." She said tears running down her cheeks. 

I wrapped my leg back up and fixed my jeans. I walked out of the bathroom and back to the lunchroom. 

"Frank look at him!" Josh beamed as I sat down.

"Yeah he's adorable." Frank laughed slinging his arm over Gerard.

"Hey shorty." Luke laughed sitting next to me. 

"Shut up Luke." Frank growled. 

"Not my fault you're so light." He laughed. 

"Shut up you're the one who threw me over." Frank growled.

I smiled and looked over at Josh. He smiled back and quickly kissed me. 

"Ew!" Pete yelled throwing a fry at us.

I laughed as we pulled apart. Halsey walked in and sat down at the end of the table. 

"Hey my favorite girl!" Josh smiled. 

"Shut up asshole." She growled eating her food. 

"Hey come with me to the snack bar." I smiled grabbing Halsey's arm. 

We walked up to the small counter and got some chips.

"You mad?" I asked. 

"Yes I'm mad." She growled hitting the back of my head. 

"I'm sorry." I mumbled looking at my shoes. 

We walked back to the table and me and josh split the bag. 

"I love you." I said leaning my head on his shoulder. 

"I love you too." He said kissing my forehead.

The bell rang and I slowly walked to throw away my trash. The day went on normally, there was still a slight sting where the cuts where.

I saw Melanie and my stomach sank as I walked closer to the girl. 

"What happened?" She questioned her head tilting to the side a little. 

"I got detention because of Josh." I huffed stomping my feet a little.

"It's fine." She giggled. 

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"Yeah I'll just bring you some cake tomorrow." She smiled pulling me in for a hug.

"Okay, bye Mel." I smiled walking to the library.

Josh was waiting for me by the door and smiled as he swatted my thigh. The librarian was waiting for us as she held her bag tightly to her side. 

She knew we wouldn't do anything to her. I'd never hit her, she's too kind. And plus she'd hit back. Hard. 

"Hey mrs. Collins." I smiled. 

"Hey boys." She smiled back.

"How have you been?" Josh smiled. 

"Pretty good." She laughed, "Could I just leave you boys here and you stay here till five?" 

"Yeah we will." Josh smiled. 

"Thank you boys, clean up any mess you make, don't have any drinks or food near the books, put any book you get back where they go, and don't ruin my tables." She said rushing out the door. 

Josh walked to the door and watched as she walked to the front doors. "She's gone." 

I pulled him into the room and attached our lips. He swatted my ass and I jumped in his arms. I laughed as he pulled out the small pocket knife. 

"What should we do with this?" He smirked cutting down my shirt. 

"Anything as long as you fuck me afterwards." I moaned. 

He started to run the blade across my chest and stomach and I bit my lip holding back my screams. I looked down and he had cut 'Josh Dun's bitch!' Into my hip.

"Ready baby boy?" He smirked.

I nodded my head eagerly and Josh pulled down my jeans. He smiled when he saw I had put on his favorite pair of panties. They framed my ass so well and the color looked amazing against my skin. 

"Come on daddy." I moaned. 

"Is my baby already hard for me?" He smirked snapping the elastic against my hip.

"Yes sir!" I whimpered as he moved my panties to the side and started to thrust his finger into me. 

"Oh your so tight!" He moaned. 

"Come on babe you know I can take more!" I yelled at him. 

"Slow dawn baby boy." He laughed. 

"I don't want to!" I yelled. 

"Well your going to." He growled in my ear. 

I gave up and pulled him closer smearing blood on his shirt. He pushed my down and slapped me. I moaned as I felt the sting. 

"No I'm not." I growled and unzipped his jeans pushing them down and dropping to my knees.

"Oh that's what you want. Okay go ahead." He smirked sitting on the table where I previously was. 

I wrapped my hand around him and licked up his shaft. He threw his head back and I tried to keep total eye contact as I wrapped my lips around his head. He finally looked down at me and smiled running his hands through my hair. 

"God I've wanted you so bad." He moaned. 

"Take me then." I smiled kissing his thigh. 

He pulled me up and threw me over the table. Pain shot threw my body as I realized I had landed on the knife and I cut my side even more. Josh laughed as more blood ended up on the table. 

"Ready baby boy." He smirked. 

I nodded my head and he quickly started to thrust into me. I started to let out loud moans encouraging the man behind me. 

"God you should see this view!" He yelled louder. 

"Harder Josh!" I yelled. 

He lost control his thrust becoming erratic as his high came closer.

"Baby boy I'm so close!" He moaned 

"Cum in me Joshy, please!" I yelled meeting his thrust. 

"God keep talking like that!" He moaned swatting my ass. 

"Come on Joshy I'm so close just a little more!" I said feeling the familiar pool in my stomach.

"Oh god!" He yelled coming hard as I soon followed.

He laid on the ground and I laughed joining him on the floor. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. 

"We should do this more often." I laughed. 

"Yeah we should." He said as I curled up against him. 

"We also need to clean this up." I said looking up at him. 

"Get dressed I'll go get cleaning supplies." He said swatting my ass.


	11. We Don't Believe What's On TV

10

/tyler\

Everyone was at my house for this stupid party Josh and Halsey demanded I throw. I didn't want to be here and josh just wanted to get me out of my pants. 

We had just finished decorating and everyone was starting to show up. I saw Melanie's car pull up and I ran out to her. 

"Mel!" I smiled pulling her into a hug, "Anyone show up?"

"Kyle brought me a cake but that was it." She sighed pulling a cake box out of her passenger seat.

'Happy birthday crybaby." Blurryface read out loud. 

"I'm sorry Mel." I said looking at the cake. 

"Can I do something?" She smirked. 

"Yeah of course." I smiled. 

We walked over to Kyle's car and dumped the cake on the windshield and she smeared it in spelling 'fuck you' in cake. 

"Melanie seriously!" I laughed. 

"Yup." She said bluntly.

We walked in and Josh already had the music blaring in our ears. I made my way through the crowd to the man with red hair and he smiled at me. 

"Your so hot like this." He laughed rubbing me through my jeans. 

I moaned and leaned up to bite his ear. 

"Dude stop Melanie is walking over here!" Blurry said trying to pull me off of Josh. 

I stoped and leaned against the wall. 

"Hey Melanie." Josh yelled. 

"Hey Joshy." She yelled smiling. 

"Here drink this." Josh said grabbing a cup and filing it up from the keg next to us. 

I made him get me a cup too and I immediately regretted it when I tasted the Coors. 

"Thanks." She said pouring the bitter liquid down her throat. 

"Coors?" She asked a terrible look on her face.

"Yup." Josh smiled proudly, like he didn't just give her the worst beer ever. 

"I'm more of a Budweiser fan myself." She said drinking the last of it and pouring another cup. 

I wondered around the house searching for the good keg. I finally found it and Josh saw that I was still hard. I smiled as josh started to rub me. 

"You wanna suck me off?" Josh whispered in my ear. 

I dropped to my knees and Josh smiled. I grabbed his zipper with my teeth and he pulled my hair. I continued to unzip his jeans and pulled my head away. 

"Get up." He said. 

I got up realizing the people around us staring. We made our way to the stairs and Josh started pushing me. 

"Move your ass, porn isn't working for me anymore." Josh demanded slapping my ass as we walked up the stairs. 

I slowed down my pace and he growled pushing me against the wall. I smirked as he gripped my ass. 

'Tyler you're such a whore.' Blurryface said slapping me lightly.

"Josh knows how to treat me like one." I smirked as josh ripped my jeans down to my knees. 

"What is he saying baby boy?" Josh questioned unbuckling his jeans and pushing them to his thighs. 

"He's calling me a whore." I scoffed. 

"He's not wrong I'm pretty sure you'd suck someone off as I fucked you from behind." He laughed as he started to thrust into me. 

"God! Josh, Tyler!" Halsey yelled at us holding a pack of fags in her hand. 

"What." Josh smirked stretching his hand out for a fag.

"I'll give you the fag when you get your dick out of Tyler." She laughed. 

"How else am I gonna keep warm?" Josh laughed. 

"Pull your jeans up and go get me the fucking fag." I said pushing him off. 

"You too Tyler." Halsey said lighting one. 

I pulled up my jeans and walked down the stairs, still fully hard, to get the fag. 

"Thanks sugar." I smiled taking the fag out of her hand. 

I tucked it in my mouth and grabbed a lighter covering my fag so the flame wouldn't go out. Everyone looked over at us and I laughed harder. I turned around and josh only had his boxers on. 

"Josh upstairs now." I said pushing him. 

"Hey Ty 'm gonna walk home, watch my car will ya?" Melanie said putting her keys in the bowl. 

"Sure Mel." I said slurring my words a little. 

Josh tapped my shoulder and I turned around to see lust filling his eyes. He pushed me to my knees and I pulled his boxers down. "Suck." Was all he said. 

I was quick to put my hand around his cock as everyone started to gather around us. My face grew hot as Josh shoved his cock in my face. 

"Josh! Tyler!" Halsey yelled pushing through the crowd. 

I got cocky and wrapped my lips around Josh hollowing my mouth to take more of him. I felt eyes and cameras on me, but it just encouraged me more. I bobbed my head faster and Josh's moans got louder. Soon his moans turned to words that got filthier each moment. 

"Oh god!" Josh yelled as Halsey pushed everyone out of the house. 

I ignored her pleas for us to stop as Josh pulled my hair harder. 

"I swear to god you need to stop." Halsey said pulling me away. 

I moaned as my back hit the ground. Josh took the opportunity and attacked my neck pulling his pocket knife out of his discarded jeans. I moaned as I heard the familiar click. 

"What are you gonna do with that?" Halsey said opening the front door. 

Josh smiled and cut my shirt off revealing the, not yet, healed scars. Halsey gasped and growled slightly. She huffed and walked out. 

I moaned as Josh ran the blade over my stomach creating meaningless lines. Josh put the knife next to my head and spit in hand coating his cock then ruffly thrusting into me. 

"God you're tight." Josh said moving his hips faster. 

I could feel the carpet burn starting to form on my back. I heard the door open and I thought it was Halsey grabbing her keys and I encouraged josh to go faster. I was so close. 

The touching, the kissing, grinding, building up everything till it needed to explode. And it did,

"Tyler we had to cancel the trip. I talked to Ashley on the-" I heard my mom say.

In front of my mom and dad. 

Josh was buried deep inside me as he came latching his teeth into my shoulder. I moaned as I bursted right after him. 

"Tyler Joseph!" My dad yelled. 

"Daddy its not what it looks like." I whimpered.

"You're a whore Tyler." My mom said running upstairs.

I was out of breath and all I could do was cry. I wrapped my arms around Josh feeling the soft carpet becoming stained with my blood. Josh let out a sadistic laugh as I cried harder. 

I pushed Josh off of me and rolled over to hide my face. Josh stood up and walked over grabbing his jeans. He didn't put them on he just put them in front of his junk. He grabbed the pocket knife accidentally cutting my cheek in the process.

He smiled as he looked my dad dead in the eye and said.

"Your son calls me daddy too."


	12. Message Man

Message Man11

/blurry\ 

"Tyler you're embarrassing." Tyler's mom said putting her head in her hands. 

"I'm so disappointed in you, Tyler." She said standing up, "Does anyone know about this?"

"Yes." Tyler said looking at his hands. 

"You're terrible." The man yelled.

"Fuck off!" I yelled 

No one heard me but Tyler. He flinched at the words. 

"Who knows?" He asked. 

"Everyone." Tyler whimpered

"And no one told me?" His dad yelled throwing the chair down. "You're not my son."

"You're a dick." I laughed. 

I like Tyler. He's a total bitch but he's the person I was stuck with. 

"Tyler I can't believe this." His moms said tears falling. 

"Room now." 

"But," Tyler said 

"No! Now!" 

I followed the boy up the stairs his tears becoming more evident each step. When we reached the door he threw his arms around me. This was new, he went from completely ignoring me to trying to get me to comfort him. 

"I don't want to live anymore, blurry." He whimpered.

"Calm down it's gonna be okay." I said wrapping my arms around him. 

"I just want Josh but you know that won't happen." He cried. 

"I can call Melanie?" I said making him sit down. 

"Yeah." He said pulling his knees to his chest. 

I picked up his phone and called Melanie's phone. Tyler's dad answered and he was just as confused as I was. 

I immediately hung up and called Josh to check on the girl. 

"What happened?" Tyler said as he heard foot steps. 

"Melanie never came to get her stuff." I said. 

It has been two days and Mel hadn't been back to pick up her car. 

"Tyler who's phone is this, and why did you call it?" His dad said shoving Mel's phone in his face. 

"It's Melanie's. She was here a couple of days ago and she hasn't been back and I'm getting worried." Tyler said looking down. 

"Why the hell would you worry about her?" He asked. 

"Because I love her." Tyler lied. 

"You what?" His dad questioned.

"I just want to make sure she's okay." Tyler said standing up a little. 

His phone went off and he looked to see Josh calling. He quickly ended the call. It went off again and it was Melanie's brother. Tyler quickly answered it.

"Tyler is Melanie with you?" Jace said his words hurried.

"No I thought she was with you." Tyler said his voice shaking. 

"This is what happens when no one pays attention!" I yelled. 

"Tyler I think my sister is missing." Jace said his voice cracking signaling his tears. 

"Fill out a report and I'll help look for her." I said into the phone. 

Tyler gave up control and I was quick to take over. This isn't supposed to happen. Melanie is supposed to be with me, and Tyler is supposed to be with Josh. 

"I'm going to find Melanie." I said walking downstairs.

"You're not going anywhere." Mr. Joseph said grabbing my arm 

"Watch me." I spat pulling my arm away.

I smirked turning around and right at that moment I was pushed down the stairs. I relaxed my body to stop it from doing much damage. I tumbled down and let out a groan as I hit the bottom. I moved my hand and I could tell my arm wasn't broken. 

"Oh my god! Blurry it hurts." Tyler whimpered. 

I thought of the one person who they wouldn't want me to call. Josh. I pulled out the busted phone and clicked his name. 

"Josh, dad.. pushed Tyler." I choked out. The phone was ripped out of my hand and I laughed making my ribs hurt. 

"Piece of shit." I said.

He growled and kicked me again. I turned over and threw up next to his foot. 

"Just wait." I coughed. 

"Wait for what? You where smoking and had some guys dick in your ass!" Mr. Joseph yelled spitting on me. 

I rolled back over and gave Tyler a sympathetic look. 

"Blurry, please." He whimpered his eyes closing. 

"I can't without out hurting you even more." I said. 

"Get Josh." He said his words trailing off at the end. 

This isn't my body so I can't feel it all that much but Tyler gets all the pain. 

"Stop talking to yourself." Mr. Joseph said walking up the stairs 

I heard a knock at the door and quietly apologized to Tyler as I stood up and walked to the door.

"Tyler, are you okay?" He said pulling me into his arms. 

"I think something broke, his ribs are probably cracked and a few bruises. But other than that he should be fine we still need to get him checked out thought." I said walking to the car. 

Josh picked me up scared I'd hurt Tyler if I walked anymore. Which he was probably right. I wasn't going to question him since I saw the outline of the pocket knife in Josh's back pocket. 

"Blurry don't tell them what happened." Tyler mumbled 

"I'm telling them." I deadpanned as we pulled up to the hospital.

Josh pulled me out of the truck and walked up to the doors. I felt uncomfortable here and I really didn't know why. I just wanted out. 

"Josh I don't like it here." I said hiding my face in his neck. 

"Ty it's gonna be fine." Josh said running his hand through my hair. 

"I'm not Tyler." I huffed. 

"Don't get huffy." Josh said swatting my thigh. 

He sat me in the chair next to him and signed the papers. I crossed my arms and he looked back at me. I stuck my tongue out and he rolled his eyes. 

"I don't wanna be here." I mumbled. 

"I know, babe." Josh said putting his hand on my knee. 

We finished the papers and twenty minutes later the nurse took us to the examination room. I was so nervous. It was unbelievable. I started to get flashbacks of a man standing in the hall with a knife. I shook the thoughts away as we walked down the hall. 

"Okay Mr. Joseph, what happened?" The doctor said coming in. 

"I rolled down the stairs." I said looking at him stupidly. 

"We're going to do some x-rays." He said as I laid down.

We sat there for half an hour waiting for them to see if I broke my ribs or not. 

"Good and bad news, your ribs are cracked in two places, but you should have a quick recovery." The doctor said 

"Thank god." I said letting out the breath I was holding, pain shooting through my torso. 

"Take it easy." Josh said grabbing my hand. 

"Also we noticed some scars that formed words." The doctor said sitting across from us. 

"I recently got out of an abusive relationship, he thought I was property so he carved it into my skin." I said tears forming to add effect. 

I gave Tyler control and he whimpered. 

/tyler\

"Oh." He said looking at the paper, "That should be everything where going to bandage you up and treat those cuts." 

I smiled but Josh tightened his grip on my hand. 

"You're screwed." Blurry laughed. 

The doctor walked out and Josh pressed on my ribs. I covered my mouth to muffle my scream. 

"Told you." Blurry laughed. 

The door opened and Josh jumped off me. The doctor looked concerned when he saw my face. 

"I lost my balance." I lied. 

I steadied my breath and sat up as the doctor walked over to me with stuff for my cuts. He dabbed my skin with the cotton ball and I whimpered. 

"It's okay." Josh said squeezing my hand. 

I bit my lip as Josh kissed my neck. I flinched when the doctor came closer to me. 

"Stop, please." I said covering my chest. 

"Tyler it's fine." Josh said pulling me in his lap.

I started to cry as Josh kissed my forehead. I leaned into his touch.

"Could you give us a moment?" Josh whispered. 

"Of course." He said walking out. 

"I don't want him to." I whimpered. 

"Baby boy." He whispered making me go into subspace.

"Yes sir." I whispered standing up. 

He stood up with me and sat down on the bed pulling me into his lap. There was a knock at the door and Josh gave an okay for it to open. 

The doctor came in and I turned around let the doctor clean the cuts. Josh was kissing my neck the whole time, some times biting my ear when it got too much. 

The doctor wrapped me up and we where done. I smiled as Josh carried me out. 

"I'm disappointed that they treated the cuts." I said laying down in the back seat. 

"I am too, babe. I could give you more later." Josh smiled. 

I perked up and laid my head on Josh's jacket. My chest hurt and I could barely breath. 

"I wanna go to Melanie's." I said looking up front. 

"Okay." Josh huffed. 

"She's missing." I said thinking of her. 

"Then why are we going?" He asked.

"I wanna see Ruby." I said messing with my nails. 

"Okay." He huffed again.

I smiled as I felt josh turn. We pulled up to the small two story house and immediately sat up. Josh smiled at me and I walked to the brown door. I hesitantly knocked on the door. Their aunt opened the door and I smiled at her. 

"Who are you?" She asked. 

"I'm Tyler and this is Josh, we're friends of Melanie's." I said holding my hand out. 

"Of course." She smiled shaking my hand and letting us in. 

I looked around and nothing had changed. I saw Ruby run down the stairs and jump in my arms. I quickly wrapped my arms around the small girl and she was so happy to see me. 

"TyTy!" She yelled jumping in my arms. 

"Oh I've missed you some much angel." I laughed.

"What's this?" She asked rubbing the bandage.

"I fell." I said sitting her down on the couch. 

"Owie." She mumbled. 

Josh came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. 

"Tyler!" I heard Jace say from the door. 

I turned around to be met the boy. His eyes where blood shot and his cheeks red and puffy. His hair was a mess and he didn't seem to care what he was wearing.

"I'm so sorry." I said as he ran to give me a hug. 

I didn't know how to comfort him so I signaled his aunt to help.

"Jace don't kill the boy." She laughed. 

He let me go and I sat in the floor with Ruby. We started to play with her dolls, and for once.

I was happy.


	13. Hometown

Hometown12

/tyler\

"God I want this off of you." Josh growled clawing at the brace through my shirt. 

"Stop." I said pushing his hands away. 

He growled and rolled back over. He's been so moody lately.

I snuggled into his back and he whipped around grabbing my shoulders ruffly. I squealed in surprise and Josh laughed. 

"I want you so bad, Tyler." He said licking my ear. 

"No." I said pushing myself away. 

"When was it your decision?" He growled tightening his grip. 

"This is the one thing you promised not to do, I let you do anything else but this, Josh." I said ripping my arm away. 

"Just go back to sleep." Josh growled.

I huffed in annoyance as I rolled over. He pulled me into his arms and I smiled. He started to kiss the back of my neck and scooted closer. He started to run his hands under my shirt but I flinched from the cold touch. 

"I love you." I moaned. 

He smiled against my neck as I rolled back over. 

"You might have changed my mind." I laughed. 

I pulled at the hem of his shirt and he sat up. I ripped it off and he pushed me back down. 

"Don't tease. I wanna do so many things I can't." Josh growled sucking on my hip. 

I pulled him closer and he smirked. He pulled my boxers down and sucked on the base of my cock. I ran my hands through his hair encouraging his actions. 

The door bell rang and I stopped my actions. 

"Come on it was just getting good." Blurry complained 

"I know." I huffed as I walked downstairs slipping on my shirt. 

I opened the door and went to say something but I saw Melanie. 

"Melanie!" I said shock overwhelming me. 

"Ty call the police no, hurry." She begged. 

I pulled her inside. I saw my mom walk in from the kitchen and I panicked. 

"What happened?" I asked sitting her down on the couch. 

"Someone kidnapped me on the way home from your party. It was terrible. But he finally let me out of his basement and I poisoned him." She whimpered curling into my side. 

"It's alright." I said rubbing her hair. 

She soon fell asleep as we waited for the police. I laid her down and walked back upstairs. Josh was still laying in my bed playing on his phone. I smiled and laid next to him.

"What was that?" Josh asked. 

"Melanie just showed up on my doorstep." I mumbled. 

I heard the sirens and I rushed downstairs. I hoped that they wouldn't search the house, because I have a body in the freezer downstairs. 

I walked into the living room and answered all the officers questions. 

Josh snuck out the back as my mom and Melanie were busy with the officer, the fact we got away with it was a miracle.

The officers left with Melanie and my mom glared at me. 

"What did you need?" I smiled. 

"You and Ashley are going to date for two weeks. And then if you go back to Josh you're out of my house." My mom said getting inches from my face. 

"Whatever." I huffed and walked up the stairs. 

"Those medical bills aren't going to pay themselves." My dad said grabbing my collar. 

"Yes sir." I whimpered. 

I quickly ran upstairs to see Blurryface sitting on my bed. He laughed at me as he continued to cut at his thigh. 

"Stop that." I said the blood now running down my thigh. 

He threw the razor on the ground and wiped his thigh on my new sheets.


	14. Not Today

Not Today13

/Tyler\

Josh and I had been sitting in my room all day doing nothing, and still were. 

Josh crawled over to us and climbed on top of me, slowly kissing my neck.

"What are you doing?" I laughed. 

"Loving you." Josh said continuing. 

"Shut up." Blurry said laughing. 

"He doesn't love you. He thinks you're nothing."

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"You're a bitch. You always will be." Blurryface continued.

I jumped up and ran to the kitchen. I wasn't seeing things right. I grabbed a knife out of the block dumping out every other one. 

"I waste all this time trying to run from you," I laughed "Not today!"

"You're out of your mind Tyler." Josh yelled trying to tackle me. 

"Shut up!" I yelled chasing the demon.

"Tyler stop!" Blurry yelled running up the stairs. 

I didn't care I wanted him gone. I wanted to see his actual face. 

"Shut up!" I yelled swinging the knife in his direction. 

"You're being irrational." Josh yelled wrapping his arms around me. 

"No! My life has been a living hell because of him!" I yelled tears streaming down my face. 

"You did this to yourself!" Blurry yelled. 

"I never wanted this!" I yelled finally cutting his arm. 

I immediately regretted it as my arm split open. I dropped the knife and fell to my knees.

"Tyler?" I heard Melanie say. 

My mind cleared as blurry took over. This was my life. 

/Blurry\

"Hey Mel!" I smiled. 

She smiled back and I quickly pulled her in to a hug. She laughed as I pulled her into the living room. We sat on the couch and I wrapped my arms around her. 

"Don't leave me." I laughed. 

"I won't calm down." She smiled. 

The door bell rang and I ran to answer it. I saw Halsey standing in the doorway a giant smile on her face. 

"What's?" I barked 

"I'm getting paid to hang out with your psychotic ass." She laughed. 

We walked into the living room and Mel looked at us confused. 

"Mel this is Halsey." I said holding a fake smile. 

"Hi Halsey." She whispered. 

"I heard what happened, and I'm so sorry. It must have been terrible living in those conditions. God I couldn't have been so brave." Halsey said trying to be a bitch.

Melanie quickly pulled her knees to her chest and she started to cry. 

"Halsey!" I yelled. 

"What? What did I say?" She asked. 

"Can you just leave." Melanie barked. 

"Sure TyTy I'll call you later." Halsey huffed walking to the door. 

"God she's annoying." Mel yelled after I shut the door. 

"I'm only with her because my mom made me." I laughed sitting next to her. 

"You don't love her?" Melanie said scooting closer. 

"No god I can't stand her whining, and loving her is tiring." I said rubbing my face. 

"It's okay, Ty why don't you tell her?" She questioned. 

"She doesn't listen," I huffed, "god she gets in my way!"

"How?" She said looking at me her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Tell her your feelings." Tyler yelled at me. 

"Melanie I want you." I said grabbing her hand. 

She blushed a bright red, as My smile grew. 

"You don't mean that." She mumbled. 

"So I don't? How about I show you." I smiled. 

I pulled her close connecting our lips heatedly and grabbed her hips. I slowly started to grind myself down on to her. 

"God Melanie do you see what you do to me." I moaned feeling the heat in my stomach. 

"Tyler!" She whimpered the name sounding like acid. 

"Please Melanie, I love you." I said kissing her neck. 

"Hey TyTy I forgot my p-" Halsey said walking in. "Oh my god!" 

"Halsey!" I said pushing myself away. 

"What the hell?" She yelled throwing her purse down. 

"Halsey get out! I never liked you anyway!" I yelled making Tyler flinch. 

"Don't be so rude!" Tyler said as Halsey ran out the door. 

"I should go." Melanie said rubbing her lipstick off. 

"Okay." I mumbled. 

I watched as she walked out the door. Josh snuck down and walked over to the couch. 

"I want Tyler." He said sitting in my lap. 

"Gladly." I mumbled.


End file.
